Tellurium Sterne
Tellurium Sterne (テッゥリウム　ステルネ) is one of Magic Stone Witch. “Hey, can you tell me why I become a Witch?” –Tellurium Sterne 'Appearance' Tellurium2.jpg Tellurium3.jpg Ellica.jpg Ellica2.jpg Ellica3.jpg Tellurium is a girl with gray hair which twintails. And wing shapes at the end of it. She wears a uniform with cape along the waist with a black and gold on the outside, blue with star pattern on the inside. Her pants are blue with star pattern as well. There was little pattern of flowers in her pants. She wears a necklace with the star and shoes boots were colored as like as her uniform. She always bring a book which a book of magic. If Ellica taking over her body she wears a pink dress and a similar colors hair ornaments. 'Personality' Tellurium is cheerful and easy-going. She is easy to make friends with anyone. She was born to be a witch. When she was a kid and found out her strength she was being bullied by her friends. But she has not become distraught. She is proud to have the power as a Magic Stone Witch. She is also very plain and can become spoiled on the people she cared about. Ellica is another soul in her body, she's going to be a little cruel with dirty-words but she'll regret it after it. Or it could be called tsun-sun. History Tellurium is orphaned, it is managed by the Chairman of the witch in her country. Until now she did not know who her father and mother. She had visited Japan to complete the final exam be reliable magician. At that time she met with Ishikawa, she was not aware that Ishikawa was a vampire. Although they did not meet in person but Tellurium always visited him, she feels drawn to him who are always confined himself in the mansion that is cold, she sometimes shows some of her magic to Ishikawa, even she didn't showed up though. At the same Tellurium met with Henry, a Korean guy were on vacation in Japan. Henry did not know if she's a Witch. Tellurium says to Henry that she is a magician. She often points out the tricks of her magic to Henry and they start making friends. When the task is completed, before returning to the world of witches. She gives a memento to Ishikawa and Henry. Stone Magic that will shine at night. Certainly she gave it discreetly. Ellica is the soul which was formed because of a spell she say. Ellica is ' desperate ' side of Tellurium. A few years later, Tellurium heard that Henry and Ishikawa was one of the students at the Greenville Academy, she decided to go and stay there. Lately known that Tellurium has a brother from the land of witches far from hers. Tellurium has ever met him while Ellica taking over her mind. Of course Tellurium didn't remember. But some certain times Tellurium dreamed about him. He said he'll come to wherever she's to protect her. 'Powers and Abilities' Like all Magic Stone Witch, she could change or bring up the Magic Stone and use it as a weapon. Tellurium also has other Abilities: *• Telekinesis (move objects with your mind) *• Spatio-Chronokinesis (manipulate space and time) *• Pathokinesis (emotional Manipulation/Control) *• Telepathy *• Hallucikinesis (manipulate illusions) 'Equipment' Tellurium wields a Book of Magic Stone. She used it to utter incantations pulled out a Magic Stone what she wants. 'Favorite Foods and Drinks' Tellurium is very fond of Japanese food named ' Taiyaki ' especially chocolate flavour. Se also likes the sweet foods. Her favourite drink is Rose tea. 'Favorite Activity and Things' In spare time she loves to embroider and practice by issuing a Magic Stone. At other times she also likes to see-sights and stared at the stars. Her favorite item is the magic book, telescope, and a variety of things related to the star. 'Trivia' * Sterne means star in her name *He could fly using her hair in the shape of wings · * She's a tsundere. *She went to America and entered the Greenville Academy after graduation examinations a witch. *She was able to embroider. *She graduated with the highest scores along with five her friends. *In her witch world her close-friend is Helga. *Ellica is always trying to take over her body, and if she is success then her nature will turn 360 degrees of Tellurium's. *FC (Ellica): Erika Furudo *Ishikawa is her childhood friend, though he didn't remember. * Initial Character Design of Tellurium's brother: vale2.jpg Telluriumbro.jpg : Name: Vale : Height: 180 cm : Race: Witch : Age: 20-21 : Occupation: Necromancer - Guardian : Eyes: Gold : Hair: white with wing shapes Category:Students Category:Female Category:Greenville Academy